Users can use various web sites to plan travel. Conventionally, a user navigates to either a web site corresponding to a particular provider (e.g., a specific airline) or to a web based travel site that provides access to several different providers. Once the user has identified an itinerary for travel, they can typically purchase the itinerary directly through the web site.